


We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the idea that everyone has their soul mate's words tattooed on them. But sometimes it can get confusing when you have really generic marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [We Found Love in a Hopeless Place (traduction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368974) by [SquareCup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup)



“Excuse me, do you speak English?” a voice behind Stiles asks tentatively and Stiles huffs in frustration.

“Yes, for God’s sake, yes I speak English,” he snaps, turning around and eyeing the guy.

Over a hundred times Stiles has heard that said to him, and each time he still gets that excited little blip in his heartbeat, wondering if this is the one who’s destined to be his soul mate. He’s had the words written along his ribs for as long as he can remember, in rushed, blocky letters. He had hoped that after a while, he would be able to resist the false hope that came with hearing those words, but no, he never can.

The man who had asked the question is staring back at him in shock, gaping like he can’t remember what he was going to say.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day. Can I help you with something? Cause I’m kinda busy…”

In response, the guy pulls the collar of his shirt out of the way, exposing his collarbone and shoulder, and Stiles sees his words written in a small spiral formation on his shoulder in his own messy handwriting.

Looking back at the guy’s face, Stiles can feel his eyes going wide in surprise. “Oh my God…”

“Can I see yours,” the guy asks quietly, pulling his shirt back into place.

“Uh, yeah, here,” Stiles says, pulling up his shirt for the guy to see his own soul mate’s mark.

The guy ghosts his fingers over the mark, mouthing the words as he does so before glancing at Stiles. “So I guess we’re soul mates?” the guy says, making it sound like a question rather than a statement.

“I guess so. I’m Stiles,” Stiles replies, holding his hand out for the guy to shake.

“Derek,” he replies, taking Stiles’ hand in a firm grasp. “I can’t believe I found you.”

“I know –“

“Stilinski, get back over here and help!” a voice suddenly shouts from behind them.

“Gimme a minute! I just found my soul mate!”

“Shit, really? And here we all thought you would die alone. Go hang out with them then, we don’t need you here.”

“Well then, Derek. Shall we?” Stiles asks, smiling at him.

Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah, they’ll survive without me,” Stiles replies, grabbing Derek’s hand and leaving the store.

-

They end up going to a small café a few blocks over, where Stiles orders them both something that sounds really complicated in Polish. Once the waiter’s gone, Stiles leans back in his chair and looks Derek over.

“So what brings you to the lovely country of Poland?” he asks, fiddling with a milk cup.

“I’m doing my graduate degree in European history and I’m doing an exchange here until the end of the summer. I’ve been travelling all over Europe, but I’ve been mostly staying here.”

“So you’re American?”

“Yeah, from California. What about you? You don’t sound Polish.”

“I’m from California as well. I’m Polish though, and I have family here. I’m spending my summer with them before I start college at UCLA.”

Derek smiles at the waiter as he brings out two cappuccinos and a plate of mini-croissants for them.

“What’ll you be studying?” he asks once the waiter leaves again.

“I’m doing a criminology and psychology double major over five years.”

“Impressive.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t choose which field I like more so I decided on both.”

“Mind if I ask where you’re from in California?” Derek asks, taking a sip of the cappuccino.

“A small town called Beacon Hills,” Stiles says, causing Derek to choke on his coffee.

“You okay dude,” Stiles asks, laughing as Derek coughs up cappuccino.

“That’s where I’m from,” Derek gasps, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Shit, seriously? And we’ve never run into each other before?”

“Do you know a girl named Cora Hale?” Derek asks.

“Uh, yeah. She was in my grade in high school, but we never really talked. Why?”

“That’s my sister.”

“Really? God, I spent so much time worrying I’d never find my soul mate with a mark like this, and all this time you’ve been sitting in the same town as me. Why couldn’t it have been easier?”

“Cause fate doesn’t work like that,” Derek says, shrugging.

“You think it was fate that made us meet here, not in Beacon hills?”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, feeling happier than he ever remembered feeling before. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors and blame them on writing this at 1 am after a day of studying. Feedback is welcome, and you can find me at http://avengers-avenging-shit.tumblr.com/ask if want to talk about Teen Wolf, Sterek, Steter, or send me prompts.


End file.
